The Mermaid and the Elf
by TomoyoEriol4ever
Summary: She wanted to see him just one last time, she knew she had no energy left, but she needed to feel his embrace and to kiss those warm lips... A T&E story. One shot. Pls R


Hey you guys! I'm back with a new story, a short one, but a story nonetheless.

Hope you like it. Please read and review, or I won't write again. Just kidding.

The Mermaid and the Elf

By TomoyoEriol4ever

She fell in love, but she knew that their relationship just couldn't be, she was a mermaid and he was an elf. Tomoyo knew that, being Eriol from land and her being from the ocean they wouldn't be able to get married. Besides, because of her mother, she was engaged with Joseph, and though Joseph was a very handsome triton, the best for her (those were her mother's words), she just wasn't attracted to him.

That entire situation made her wanna scream. All day and night, all her dear mother did was bothering her with the wedding details, and her grandfather with everything that, as the future queen of the ocean, she had to learn. Until one day she had enough and ran, or swam away in search for the only creature on the planet that she loved. Her beloved elf.

Eriol had left a few days earlier, than planned, to his home; though he new well that the only place he could really be at home was with his Tomoyo.

She left, leaving everything she knew behind, her family, her friends, everything; going into the cruel and cold ocean that had taken her beloved Eriol away from England, to the shores of New Zealand.

She swam day and night, not even taking a break or eating; facing every obstacle that got on her way. She did everything for Eriol.

When she finally got to New Zealand, and after asking a fish for the place, she arrived to her beloved Eriol's house by a submarine cave that connected his house to the ocean.

With her energies weakened because all the traveling she had done after so many days swimming, she got to the lake's shore. Now, she had only energy enough to see Eriol one last time. But he wasn't home, o so the lake's fish told her.

After hearing this horrible news, the only thing that crossed her mind was to sing. Sing, with her beautiful voice, and see if Eriol came back to her embrace. She had such a beautiful voice, that she could easily defeat the 9 Greek muses. Soon enough, every creature in the forest was in silence, just listening to her melodious voice.

Her song reached Eriol's ears, cuz as everyone knows; the elves can hear things even if they are a long distance away from the source of that sound. So, when he recognized Tomoyo's voice, he returned as fast as he could to his house.

When he arrived, he found his beloved one with barely energy enough to move a little. He reached out for her, and took her in a very long embrace, full with caress and love. When he embraced her, she fell as if every bad thing that was happening disappeared. Finally, after everything she had gone through, there he was, smiling at her, the one person she loved the most, the one creature she had ever loved.

Caring his soft cheek, and staring into his sapphire eyes, those beautiful eyes she could get lost in; she felt at ease and happy, for al her journey hadn't been in vane. With all of her left energy, she raised her head pleading with her yes for one last loving kiss from his lips. And he accepted. Eriol brought his hand up, and caressed Tomoyo's pale cheek. He ran his finger over her cold lips and brought his lips closer to her filling the space between them with a kiss. It was a gentle loving kiss she would remind for ever, no matter where she was. And just a second after their kiss, the spirit of death claimed her soul. He knew it, he knew that it was his fault, he had arrived too late to help her survive.

Grieving for his mermaid's death, he decided to do something special to her. See, Eriol was very good manipulating the elements and the ice, so he decided to keep her body in a diamond shape ice, so cold it would never melt. He would keep her there so every single creature on earth could see her beauty with the warm and peaceful smile she had given him; and so everyone could be witness of the great love they shared, even if they shared it for a short time.

So, what do you think about it?

Short, isn't it? Maybe it's not the best of them all, but I think it's pretty nice.

Thanks for everything

Please Review.


End file.
